La Princesa de Seigaku
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Ryouma Echizen, una chica con gran talento para el tenis se muda de Estados Unidos a Japón. Se inscribirá en Seigaku dónde conocerá a sus futuros compañeros de equipo y, con ellos, vivirá grandes aventuras que pondrá a prueba su titulo como 'La Princesa del Tenis'. Fem!Ryouma. Adaptación de Prince of Tennis.
1. Llega la Princesa

**Summary: **Ryouma Echizen, una chica con gran talento para el tenis se muda de Estados Unidos a Japón. Se inscribirá en Seigaku dónde conocerá a sus futuros compañeros de equipo y, con ellos, vivirá grandes aventuras que pondrá a prueba su titulo como 'La Princesa del Tenis'. Fem!Ryouma. Adaptación de Prince of Tennis.

**Advertencia: **Semi-Universo Alterno, Fem!Ryouma y AllFem!Ryouma.

**Aclaración: **Adaptación de Prince of Tennis, por lo que será casi parecida.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi, solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**La Princesa de Seigaku.  
**

**Capítulo uno: Llega la Princesa.  
**

**.**

Una joven de doce años de tez pálida, con el cabello color verde cortado por encima de los hombros, casi como el de los chicos, ojos ambarino felinos y una gorra blanca que usaba una sudadera roja con rayas níveas, un pantalón corto verde y zapatillas para tenis de la misma tonalidad que el jersey; ella estaba en el tren sentada cerca de las ventanas mientras tres adolescentes, mayores que ella, están hablando sobre como hacer un movimiento con la raqueta, sin fijarse que casi golpeaban a una joven, también de su edad, con dos coletas entrenzadas.

—Tontos —comenzó un chico con el pelo tono caramelo, largo por debajo de los hombros con el peinado al estilo pulpo, con las puntas onduladas—, no saben sostener una raqueta —después de eso solo escuchó como les decía hacer una técnica que no le importaba, sin embargo, le estaban agotando la paciencia.

Ya hastiada murmuró— Oigan —ellos se voltearon—, están haciendo mucho ruido —alzó un poco su voz sin dignarse a mirarlos a los ojos.

El transporte entró a un tunel, allí realizó un movimiento que le botó la raqueta azul que llevaba.

—¿Qué ironía que un estudiante de primaria me corriga? —la recogió al tiempo que la del cabello pensaba que la confundió con un chico, cosa que le importaba lo más mínimo.

El chico, al levantarla, oyó.

—Bingo, agarrar una raqueta como si la envolvierás —lo contemplaba por debajo de su gorra— desde arriba, ese es el verdadero Western Cry —comentaba como si hablara del clima, el muchacho le miró medio molesto medio sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —atinó a decir.

—Eso, sostenerlo como si saludarás es el Western Cry —repitió la explicación con una sonrisa de prepotencia—. No importa muchos como tú lo aprenden mal —el tren se detuvó en la estación y ella bajo.

—Oye tú, espera —trato de detenerla mas le ignoró.

—Un niño te dejo en rídiculo —se burló uno que traía un bolso magenta.

—Nos bajamos aquí, recuerdan —expresó el último al momento que descendían, igualmente la chica de las trenzas.

En un letrero colgado en el techo se leía, con letras de distintas tonalidades 'El jardín del tenis, Kaki no Kisaka'.

—Hay abuela —miraba el reloj que tenía en su muñeca—, me citaste y llegas tarde —se acercó _el _pelo verdeque la salvó.

—¿Oye, sabes dónde queda el jardín del tenis Kaki no Kisaka? —indagó sin expresión mirándola a los ojos, y disimulamente la ojeó: ella era de cabello café, usaba un vestido celeste con un listón negro en la cintura, un jersey rosado; su peinado era de un flequillo, con un clip de flor rubí y la señaló con su dedo índice.

—Tú eres... —no continuó la desconocida, su visión se tornó medio tímida— Perdón —se disculpó—, también iré a verel juego —le informó— ¿vas a participar? —sin darle tiempo a contestar— Es el primero que visualizó.

La de ojos ambarinos suavizó, un poco, el gesto— ¿Dónde queda?

De nuevo se excusó la de las trenzas— Es... —ahora estaba nerviosa.

¨Qué chica tan cambiante¨ pensó.

—... Por la salida Sur y te encaminas derecho por allí —le indicó.

—Gracias —siguió su camino.

La castaña contempló el maletín que llevaba la nueva ¨Su nombre es Ryouma¨

Treinta minutos después una anciana, también castaña, con un cola de caballo y ropa deportiva del suéter de su nieta se hizo presente; se disculpó por la tardanza y se fue por la puerta contraria de la que le indicó a la de ojos felinos.

—¿Abuela, ese no es el camino?

—¿Ah? —dandose media vuelta— El jardin de Kaki no Kisaka queda posterior a la salida Norte —reconrdándole la dirección.

—No puede ser, le indique mal —comenzó a seguirla reprochándose su pequeño, pero grave, error.

Al llegar a su destino buscó, desesperadamente, _al_ joven del tren sin embargo no había rastró de _él. _

—Abuela, sí un concursante llega tarde a un encuentro ¿qué le sucede? —trató de ocultar su preocupación.

—Di Fort —respondió naturalmente.

—¿Eh?

—En otras palabras, perderá el partido —le sonrió con calidez.

Rápidamente _lo _buscó, antes de eso su abuela de dijo que tuviera cuidado, hasta que la encontró arrecostado, sus brazos debajo de su cabeza, y su maletín a su lado izquierdo.

—Hola —llamó intranquila.

La pelo verde alzó la mirada encontrándose con la chica de la estación.

—¿Llegaste a tiempo? —indagó.

—Cinco minutos después... Di Fort —ocultó la visión bajo su gorra.

—Discúlpame —puso sus manos a nivel de su vientre uniéndolas, agachó la cabeza es decir hizo una reverencia—. ¿Es mi respondabilidad?

—Tú que crees —se sentó en posición Flor de Loto—, tú me diste las instrucciones.

¨Vamos, que se ocurra algo¨ pensó la de trenzas ¨Ya sé¨ sonrió— ¿Tomamos algo?

—Sí quieres —retomó su susurró ¨Al menos intenta remediarlo¨

Caminaron hasta llegar a una maquina expendedora, allí estaban dos: una roja y otra amarilla; la de la sudadera rubí se aproximó a la primera, depositó el dinero y salieron dos bebidas que eran Ponta de uva.

—Lo siento —a Ryouma le tocó pagar ambas.

—No importa —le pasó la lata ¨Se disculpa por todo¨

Ya en la banca del frente, pintada de color azul, se empezaron a tomar sus refrescos.

—Gracias por salvarme —la de ojos felinos le miró pidiendo una explicación—, digo, ese chico presumido me hubiera golpeado con su raqueta de no ser por tí —se sonrojó sin verlo.

¨Okey, esto es incómodo¨ procesó la información— ¿Estabas ahí? —preguntó sorprendida dejando de tomar— ¿En qué lugar?

—En frente de ti.

—No fue por eso —le dió un trago—, eran muy escandalosos, así que los tranquilice —su vista se enfocó al horizonte.

¨Qué mal¨ se entristeció no obstante se le ocurrió algo que la hizo sonreír— ¿Qué te parece si...? —no completó la interrogante porque una piedra le arrebato la Ponta a su compañera. El dúo de féminas se volteó y contemplaron al trío de adolescente del tren, quienes se aproximaban a ellas.

—Es el mismo chico —el de la izquiera detentaba el pelo índigo oscuro.

—Largo. perdedor —ahora fue el de la derecha.

Él que antes decía como ejecutar ese tiro le apuntó con la raqueta y le alzó la gorra— Fui seleccionado en la categoría de mayores a dieciséis años —como si fuera un gran triunfo hablaba— además soy el preferido para ganar... Atrevéte a callarme —casi chillaba.

La de ojos ambarinos ni se inmutó.

—¿No me mires de esa manera? —se refería a la mirada seria que le mandaban— No me enseñarás tenis hasta que, al menos, tengas quince —poco a poco parecía una bomba de tiempo—. Chiquillo insolente —retrocedió la raqueta y luego la dirigió con velocidad, sin embargo Ryouma ni parpadeó.

¨Es muy valiente¨ suspiró la del vestido azul claro alviada.

—Vamonos —dijo uno de sus camaradas.

—Oye —deteniéndolos la del short verde—, lo entendiste —recogió la lata y la aventó al cesto de la basura—. Entonces puedo enseñarte —lo ojeaba burlona.

¨Repito lo dicho: Es muy valiente¨

Caras de sorpresa del trío de matones— Atrevido —masculló el del peinado estilo pulpo.

* * *

En las canchas de Kaki no Kisaka la trinidad de estudiantes de secundaria estaba apuntó de iniciar un encuentro, más bien el que parecía ser el líder, que irónicamente era el mismo muchacho que casi le pega.

—Tienes un partido importante —decía el pelo índigo—, no pierdas el tiempo con principiantes.

¨Te tragarás tus palabras¨ Ryouma pensó.

—Será un buen calentamiento —rebotando su pelota—, es solo un niñato con agallas —tono de desdén presente.

Por otra parte la culpable del Di Fort de la protagonista trataba, en vano, de convercerla de no aceptar el reto.

—Retírate, aún tienes oportunidad.

—No me rendiré —se terminó de atar los córdones—, ya llegue hasta aquí —parándose mientras se bajaba el ziper del jersey revelando una camisa nívea con las mangas rojas, colocando su raqueta en su espalda siendo sujetada por su brazos que se localizaban en su cintura—. Ya regresó —mencionó ya en el campo de juego, con su raqueta en su mano derecha y un brazalete también blanco.

—Match, servicio para la casa —sonrisa de auto-suficiencia—. No necesitamos jueces ¿de acuerdo?

—Como quieras.

—No te alteres —aventó la pelota al aire—, te daré ventaja —le pegó—: servicio desde abajo.

¨Aburrido¨ se la devolvió con mayor potencia marcándole un punto(1)— Juega bien —protestó sintiéndose indignada, quién no lo estaría si te subestimarán.

A los espectadores, y participantes, lo dejó sin palabras— Cero - Quince —marcó el puntaje el otro castaño.

—Suerte de principante.

¨Siguételo diciendo hasta que te lo creas¨

—Vaya, vaya —era la abuela de la chica del clip de flor roja— aquí te encontrabas —sobresaltó a su nieta.

—Me espantaste.

—Se ve divertido —no le prestó la debida atención.

—No digas eso —la regañó—, detenlos, es una enorme locura lo que realizan. Ese chico compite contra uno de secundaria.

—¿Qué hablas, princesa devolución, ahora comienza lo mejor? —indagó con una sonrisa divertida.

La castaña menor le miró incrédula.

Regresando con nuestros participantes, Ryouma conservaba la mirada de superioridad y su oponente de shock, la voz de sus amigos lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Gánale...

—... Sasabe.

—Solo le dí el beneficio de la duda —se defendió.

—Igual que los otros que he conocido —metió sus dedos en los orifios de su raqueta rojiza—, no aceptan cuándo les ganan.

—No te confíes, crío —la arrojó y deteniéndo la paleta, en el aire por segundos, la empujó con más fuerza.

—El mejor saque de Sasabe —alagó otro de su grupo al tiempo que nadie movía ni un músculo.

—Lento como un caracol —quitando la comparación, la regresó como si nada.

Y así continuaron tirándose la pelota de un lado a otros, los amigos de Sasaba comentaban.

—El mejor saque de Sasaba devuelto fácilmente —le dijo el de la diestra.

—Inaudito —el de la siniestra.

Ryouma corrió, un poco en su opinion, para retornarla al punto de inició al igual que el pelo pulpo, solo que él a un extremo de la cancha.

¨Sencillo¨ saltó levemente golpeándola por arriba de la red, le cayó al castaño del cabello ondulado en medio de las piernas.

—Cero - Treinta —remarcó el puntaje.

—Sé cuál es —casi le gritó—, no lo cantes en todo momento.

—Todavía falta mucho por ver —dijo la abuela.

—¿Le conoces?

—Claro, es el Príncipe del Tenis.

Mirada sorprendida de la más joven.

—Ryouma Echizen, doce años —dio los datos—, vivió en Estados Unidos y en medio año ganó cuatro torneos consecutivamente.

—¿Ah?

—Sorprendente ¿no?

—Cero - Cuarenta —se oyó a lo lejos.

—Es primógenito de un ex alumno que tuve —recordándolo—, regresó a Japón después de estar con su familia, por eso no es conocido.

Abrió los ojos en shock.

—Me dijo —continuó ignorándola— que quería participar en un torneo, pensaba inscribirlo en la categoría de más de catorce sin embargo me insistió e hizo que fuera en la de más de dieciséis —pausó—. Eso es cáracter.

—Cuatro para Echizen —el de pelo morado indicó—, él triunfa.

—Y por ironía Sasabe perdió sirviendo.

—¿Irás a las nacionales, no, lo terminamos rápido? —escuchó que le tocaba servir a ella y así lo hizo.

El pulpo parlante, desesperado, decidió usar su altura como ventaja y así ganó un Cuarenta - Treinta, a su favor, obvio después de que se la pasaran de un lado a otro.

—Será humillante si un estudiante de primaria le vencierá —oyó que vociferó uno de sus amigos.

¨No me convertiré en la burla de nadie¨ mientras corría detrás de una bola que no podría alcanzar y menos detener ¨En ese caso será Out¨

Posteriormente Echizen, con un Twist, se las ingenio para que todas las Out's se transformarán en puntaje.

¨Te arrepentirás¨ en una de tantas tiró la raqueta, fingiendo que fue un accidente, dandole en la cara provocando que sangrará.

—¿Ryouma, estás bien?

—No entres en pleno juego —le regañó.

A pesar de la lesión continuó jugando con una versión mejorada del Twist, el saque American Twist y con ella consiguió los puntos que le faltaban, superando a Sasabe. Al final el antes mencionado se acorbado cerrando los ojos, temiendo que le volviese a caer en la cara, como las veces anteriores.

—Tonto y cobarde —dijo su contrincante.

—Game y Seat para Echizen —aclaró el pelo índigo.

—¡Impensable que un niñato me ganará!

—Se un buen perdedor y vete —aconsejó el castaño.

—¡No! ¡Hasta que lo derrote! —gritó con tristeza infantil, es decir, armando un berrinche.

—Terco.

—Burro —le mencionaron sus amigos.

—No importa si quieres jugar de nuevo —cambió la raqueta de la mano derecha a la izquierda.

—¿Pero, qué?

—Él es zurdo —aclaró la abuela de la pelo marron.

De esa manera hicieron otro set que no concluyeron ya que, literalmente, salió huyendo Sasabe seguido de su grupo.

—Será interesante —murmuró la anciana.

¨Eso te pasa por subestimarme, pulpo de cuarta¨ sonrisa arrogante de Ryouma.

¨Es muy fuerte¨ pensó la de trenzas.

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

Espero que les agradará mi proyecto, por otro el punto que marque en el capítulo es para preguntarles la diferencia entre los puntos marcados normalmente y lo que obtienen al final del primer set, sinceramente no sé que difieren de ambas.


	2. Enfrentamiento de la Samurai Junior

**Summary: **Ryouma Echizen, una chica con gran talento para el tenis se muda de Estados Unidos a Japón. Se inscribirá en Seigaku dónde conocerá a sus futuros compañeros de equipo y, con ellos, vivirá grandes aventuras que pondrá a prueba su titulo como 'La Princesa del Tenis'. Fem!Ryouma. Adaptación de Prince of Tennis.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi, solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**La Princesa de Seigaku.  
**

**Capítulo dos: Enfrentamiento de la Samurai Junior.  
**

**.**

Al día siguiente en casa de Ryouma, ella estaba en su habitación contemplando, con horror, el uniforme del nuevo instituto. No resistiendo más semejante visión lo arrojó a la cama.

—Ni aunque me pagen me pongo este intento de uniforme —se cruzó de brazos con su rostro impasible, ahora ¿cómo era el uniforme para que se comportará así? Consistía en una blusa blanca con una línea grisácea en el borde, un chaleco verde claro que posee una cinta rosa por el cual se une, una falda, dos dedos arriba de la rodilla, de un tono más obscuro de esmeralda con unas calcetas del mismo color y calzado marron. Una completa abominación, en su críterio.

—Jovencita —oyó la voz de su padre—, baja ahora —avisó.

Bufó fastidiada— ¿Qué hago? —visualizó la mesa de noche, la cual tenía abierta una Ponta de Uva— Lo vale —la tomó y... La derramó, con toda la intención, sobre su atuendo y luego al suelo la lata vacía.

—Jovencita he dicho que... —entró su viejo viendo el desastre.

—Accidente —mintió hábilmente.

Suspiró— Vístete rápido —sin que lo notará una sonrisa maligna surcó el rostro de la joven.

¨Será divertido¨

* * *

En la secundaria Seishun Gakuen, entraba Echizen con una camisa verde y un pantalón, unisex, negro y con su maletín en su espalda siendo sujetado por su mano derecha, obviamente todos se le quedaron viendo no obstante hablamos de Ryouma, así que solo lo ignoró. Avanzó hasta que estuvo cerca de un jardín con árboles de cerezo, allí alguien le llamó.

—¡Echizen! ¡Hola! —era una voz de un chico, de su edad, con el pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color, vestía con el uniforme masculino que era una camisa manga larga y pantalón negruzco, en la primera los botones eran amarillos— ¿Eres Echizen de mi clase? ¿Estás en el club de tenis? ¿Porqué vienes de ese modo?

¨Muy hablador¨ pensó— ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Satoshi Horio —se presentó cerrando los ojos, según el, para parecer cool e impresionarla.

¨Patético¨ sí, esa fue la primera impresión que le dio.

—Está escuela tiene un historial muy sobresaliente —continuó el castaño— y el equipo de tenis es fantástico. Tengo dos años de experiencia en el tenis así que será más que un sueño unirse al equipo —al terminar se percató que su amigo, por así decirlo, estaba caminando dos metros adelante ¨¿Qué? ¿Cuándo se fue?¨ reaccionó— ¡Esperame!

¨Definitivo: es muy enérgico¨ otra voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Oye —un adolescente pelo negro con ojos profundos de la misma tonalidad estaba frente a ella—, debería ver por donde vas —sugirió—. Si continuas así tropezarás —le regaló una sonrisa amistosa y Ryouma una mirada sin emociones. Computó el estado de su apariencia— Tú mirada es penetrante —mencionó serio— y ese no es el uniforme ¿qué le paso?

¨Otro¨ disgustada aunque no lo expresará, refiriéndose al minúsculo detalle de su ropa que todos le recalcaba, de una u otra forma.

—Parecer ser nuevo así que voy a dejarla pasar —dandose media vuelta—, adiós —alzó una mano.

—¿Quién se cree que es? —se indignó Horio.

Ryouma se límito a verle y retomó su andar.

—¡Espera! —de nuevo lo persiguió.

¨No me libraré de él¨ se resignó.

Llegaron a una enorme cancha que, adentro, se dividía en dos más.

—Genial —sorprendió el de ojos cafe—, entremos Echizen —indicó

—Hoy no —habló otro pelo negro con corte estilo hongo, llevando la misma que ella cuando se enfrentó a Sasabe—, los titulares no se encuentran, están en una gira de juego. Por eso se han cancelado las solicitudes de membresía.

—Casi todos los de séptimo se retiraron —era un castaño obscuro—, igual podremos jugar nosotros.

—Sí, no es mala idea —aceptó el auto-nombrado amigo de la del cabello verde.

Un joven castaño con una banda verde en la cabeza dijo— Oigan —enfrente de la entrada a las canchas— ¿entrarán al club? —un _Sí _del trío de novatos le contestó.

—Me llamo Katsuo Mitzuno —el que poseía el pelo cafe oscuro—, soy de séptimo grado.

—Kachiro Katou —se presentó el que restaba.

Ahora fue su amigo hablador, en su opinion, por otro lado ella solo lo miraba interesada.

—¿Qué le pasa a su amigo, está sordo? —cuestionó el de la banda.

¨¿Amigos?¨ repitió mentalmente Echizen ¨Termino intrigante¨

—Dijeron que iba a jugar ¿no? —se le olvidó algo— Por cierto soy Arai y les propongó un pequeño desafío.

Adentro de las canchas, Arai les indicaba las reglas, las cuáles eran que tenían que darles a una lata y si lo logran ganarán diez mil yenes. Sorprendiéndolos, al menos a Horio, Mitzuno y Katou. Por cada intento doscientos yenes.

* * *

En otro lado se hallaban la chica de las trenzas caminando a la par de un chico con el pelo castaño acamaramelado, un cepillo que solo le tapaba su frente , de tez clara y ojos cafe; el cual vestía el uniforme reglamentario.

—¿De pronto te interesa el club de tenis? —preguntó el chico burlonamente.

—Ningún motivo en particular —con un papel en su mano derecha—, tenemos que hacer la solicitud para ingresar al club.

Una mujer los detuvó— ¿Ingresarán al club de tenis? —con una sonrisa amigable— Llevenme con ustedes.

—¿Ah? —como contestación lógica.

—Perdón —sonando arrepentida—, mi nombre es Shiba Saori, editora de la revista de tenis profesional —colocó sus manos en su cintura—. Los chicos del club de Seishun son fuertes, por eso estoy aquí... —siendo interrumpida por otro.

—¿Terminaste la entrevista?

—Señor Inoue —con tono medio nervioso—, de hecho estoy tratando de hacerla —se excusó.

* * *

Regresando con el cuarteto de novatos, Satoshi, Katsuo y Kachiro fallaron, miserablemente, en sus diez intentos, cada uno; se veían muchas pelotas en todas direcciones excepto donde deberían de estar.

—Ustedes tres descalificados —anunció Arai, quien era el arbitro—, ahora paguen.

—De acuerdo, ten tus doscientos yenes —molestó Horio.

—No han entendido —agarró la lata con la tapa amarilla el arbitro— son quinientos por cada servicio —volteó la lata—, los doscientos de la cuota por jugar van aparte —gestos de incrédulidad se plasmaron en sus facciones—. En total son —hizo cuentas—: Cinco mil doscientos yenes por persona.

—¿Ah? ¡Eso no está bien! ¡No es justo! —se quejaron al unísono.

—Entonces no debieron jugar —habló con calma el amigo de Arai.

—Oye tú —el de la cinta esmeralda—, el bajito de allá...

¨¿Baja? ¡¿Baja?! ¡¿Quién se cree que es para adjetivarme así?!¨ colérica pensó Ryouma, cabe mencionar que continuaba con su plante de _nada me inquieta._

—... Juega también, no puedes quedarte solo viendo —protestó.

—No me importa jugar —sacó su raqueta roja de su mochila.

—No lo hagas, no podrás darle, Echizen —sonó la voz de la razón, es decir, su primer auto-nombrado amigo. Ya que presentía que el dúo que conoció también se auto-incluirían.

No le obedeció y participó tomando la raqueta con la mano derecha— Aunque el servicio fuera directo la lata nunca se caería —murmuró, lo suficientemente alto para que la oyeran, de la nada.

—¿Qué insinuas? —inquirió Arai.

—Piedras en la lata —como si dijera que dos más dos son cuatro, para demostrarlo le pegó a la pelota cayéndole al objetivo—. Te lo dije: hay piedras —cuando se descubrieron.

—Nos hicieron trampa —entrecortadamente Satoshi habló.

—Cuida tu lengua —señaló a la de ojos felinos—, eres un soplón novato.

¨Y me lo dice el que hacía trampa¨ pura ironía de la susodicha.

Pasando por alto las replicas de sus superiores le siguió dando, y en cada intento le acertaba, sorprendiéndolos.

—¿Me darían un millon de yenes si le doy cien veces?

—Qué control —soprendido el trío d que conformaban sus amigos.

—Más respeto a tus mayores —exigieron los tenistas de nivel intermedio.

—Solo son un año mayor que yo —aclaró—, además no me importa respetar a alguien que se queja cuando revelan su trampa —colocó su paleta en su hombro marchándose.

—¡¿Qué?! —no hace falta decir quién fue.

No obstante ella ya se había ido, el grupo de la pelo verde la quiso seguir mas bastó con una mirada gélida para detenerlos.

—Interesante —dijo el segundo chico que le preguntó sobre su atuendo.

* * *

Ryouma andaba explorando por la parte trasera de la secundaria, sin saber que dos indivuduos la seguían y el primero en ser descubierto no fue precisamente el que le mencionó que su mirada era penetrante.

—Oye —era Shiba quien la llamó— ¿sabes donde están las canchas?

Le señaló el lugar con su dedo indíce.

—Gracias —volvió a quedar en silencio.

—¿Es que tendré que toparme con cada persona de este recinto? —se preguntó no esperando respuesta.

—Eso diría yo —una voz masculina.

Echizen giró la cabeza— Oh, eres tú —retomó su andar.

—Espera —volvió a detenerla.

—¿Qué?

—Jugamos, eres interesante —enseñándole una raqueta gris.

—Antes dime tú nombre —sacó la suya.

—Takeshi Momoshiro —señalándose con el pulgar—, le oí decir a una profesora que puedes hacer el saque Twist.

—¿Y qué harías? —mode on _sonrisa prepotente. _

—Intercéptarlo —replicó.

* * *

En las canchas solo estaban ellos dos, las cuales no eran las mismas sino las del gimnasio, Momoshiro de lado izquierdo y la de ojos ambarino a la derecha.

—Dual —manifestó Takeshi.

—Suave —expusó su oponente.

Después que decidierán quién iniciaría, Ryouma se preparó para hacer el servicio del inicio del partido. Lamentablemente fue falta, en otras palabras, le tocará volver a sacar.

—El tiro cortado es bueno, no temas usarlo —recomendó el pelo negro.

—No —volvió a botar la bola, la tiro al aire y saltó para pegarle, cayó cerca de Momo y, al intertar devolverla, le botó la raqueta.

¨Impresionante¨ su vista se tornó seria ¨Es bueno¨ mientras contemplaba como reaunada el encuentro ¨Solo tengo que elevar el movimiento si se la quiero regresar¨ para conseguirlo se adelanto logrando su objetivo, sin embargo fue a parar a la red— Será más difícil de lo que planeé —se enumeró a sí mismo.

El marcador era de Treinta - Cero, a favor de Echizen, la aludida dobló, un poco, las rodillas tirándola al espacio de su superior y él logró mandarsela de regreso... A la red.

—Qué suerte, muy bien —se articuló en voz baja Takeshi.

Marcador: Treinta - Quince.

Desde ese momento ambos comenzaron a mandarse la pelota de un lado a otro y, en un punto exacto, Ryouma rotó, de manera leve, la raqueta hacía abajo del lado diestro, logrando que girará ciento ochenta grados al extremo de Momo. Él intento detenerlo pero se terminó cayendo.

—Vuelo Corto —se dijo—, también puede hacer eso —aún no se levantaba.

Recuento de puntaje: Cuarenta - Quince.

¨Tengo que acabarlo rápido¨ pensó el mayor.

—Aún no terminará —susurró cambiando la raqueta a su mano izquierda y sacando/teniendo dos pelotas en la derecha.

—¡Tiempo fuera! —anunció en voz alta Takeshi— Espera un momento, eso fue todo —puso su paleta detrás de sus hombros—. Abandono el juego.

—No me importa —retirándose de la cancha.

Ante eso alzó una ceja— ¿A qué club perteneces?

—Al templo —con simpleza.

¨Si no tuviera un esgüince le habría anotado más puntos¨

—Wow —decía una voz desconocida al tiempo que se iba con una cámara en manos.

* * *

En otra parte estaba el padre de la Samurai leyendo una revista no apta para menores de edad.

—¿Dónde estará esa vaga hija mía? —cambiando de página— Como sea, que llegue a tiempo para la cena.

**.**

**Fin.**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

Finalizando con el capítulo de hoy le agradezco al anónimo **Yo**que me dejo comentario.

Nos vemos pronto y espero que disfrutarán de la entrega.


	3. Conociendo a mi auto-nombrado admirador

**Summary: **Ryouma Echizen, una chica con gran talento para el tenis se muda de Estados Unidos a Japón. Se inscribirá en Seigaku dónde conocerá a sus futuros compañeros de equipo y, con ellos, vivirá grandes aventuras que pondrá a prueba su titulo como 'La Princesa del Tenis'. Fem!Ryouma. Adaptación de Prince of Tennis.

**Advertencia**: Algunos personajes han sido cambiados de género, tanto Female! como Male!; y sus respectivos nombres, las iniciales, les dirán quién es. Originalmente hablando.

**Aclaración:** Transcurre después del partido contra Takeshi pero antes de que Ryouma llegue a casa.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis es propiedad de Konomi Takeshi, solo la trama me pertenece.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**.**

**La Princesa de Seigaku.  
**

**Capítulo tres: Presidente del Club de Periodismo, primera parte. ****Conociendo a mi auto-nombrado admirador número uno/líder de mi Club de Fan's.**

**.**

Antes del partido de Momoshiro y Echizen, el amigo de la adolescente con trenzas se había separado para ir con Saori. Lamentablemente la perdió de vista y, al intentar encontrar a su amiga, no lo logró; y, por ende, terminó vagando por su secundaria.

—Menudo momento en que Sakuno desaparece —se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

Continuó su camino y, en un par de minutos, se encontró con unos de los Titulares; Takeshi Momoshiro, para ser especifica. Curioso lo siguió, encontrándose con otro chico de cabello vede; posteriormente vio que jugaban, teniendo en cuenta que el de ojo felinos tenía doce años era casi tan bueno como un Titular.

—Wow —tomó una foto con su cámara, estaba sorprendido—, le haré una entrevista a ese chico —declaró decidido.

Se quedó observándolo un rato, desde que lo contempló por primera vez le pareció que había algo raro con él, sin embargo no sabía que era. Naturalmente no se iba a quedar con la duda, esperó a que Momo' se fuera y así poder hablar con Ryouma; lástima que aguardó mucho tiempo y, al darse cuenta, le llevaba como metro y medio de distancia.

—¡Pero que tonto has sido, Tomo'! —gritó corriendo, respetando la distancia que se les ha enseñado, detrás de Echizen.

Así transcurrieron incontables minutos. Hasta que ojeó que el de orbes ambarinos se detuvo en frente del baño de niñas.

—¿Ah? —no comprendía la situación, ¿qué podría querer de allí? ¿A caso poseía una hermana o amiga y la esperaba? ¿O qué? Sin lugar a dudas se sorprendió al momento en que Ryouma entró en ese recinto— ¡Qué atrevido! —chilló tan furioso como indignado. Por nada, ni aunque le pagarán, entraría allí; era como ver a una dama en el baño de caballeros... ¡Totalmente vergonzoso! Con una sola cosa en mente irrumpió, a regañadientes.

Solo para encontrarse con la escena de que "él" chico estaba adelante del espejo, quitándose la gorra nívea y abriendo el grifo del lavado para mojarse el rostro. Al realizar-lo sus facciones se volvieron enteramente femeninas.

—¡¿Qué?! —vociferó tan alto que su acompañante giró su cuello, con rapidez, en su dirección.

Sus ojos se abrieron en shock.

—¿Qui-quién eres? —por primera vez tartamudeó Ryouma, estaba aterrada. No era parte de su, dándose cuenta que no es del todo correcto, bien formulado plan ser descubierta en su primer día.

—Eso debería preguntarte yo —acotó el chico desconocido, para Echizen.

—Ryouma Echizen —se presentó tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—Ese no es nombre de chica —hablaba extrañado— pero no te forzaré a decirme el verdadero —añadió al ver el, leve, brillo de tristeza en la de ojos felinos—. Soy Tomohiko Osakada, presidente del Club de Periodismo —imitó el ejemplo de la chica—; sin embargo, llámame Tomo' o 'Sakada —sonrió recordando a la persona que le puso ese mote.

—Ya quisieras —decía desinteresada— que te llamará de cualquiera de esas maneras —espetó sin mostrar una emoción en particular—. No me importa cómo me digas —aclaró.

—Bien —musitó ¨Qué chica tan rara¨ pensó.

—Tengo monos en la cara o qué —quejándose al notar que no le quitaba, Tomohiko, su visión de ella ¨Sólo me falta que sea como aquellos tres¨ refiriéndose a Horio, Mitzuno y Katou.

—Es que eres muy hermosa —no meditó en lo que habló hasta que salió de sus labios. Arrepintiéndose al instante.

Ryouma murmuró algo que sonó como 'Gracias' aunque no estaba muy seguro ya que también pudo sonar a 'No me importa'.

—Eres rara —le dijo Tomo.

—Lo dice el chico que entró al baño de chicas —contraatacó Echizen a la defensiva.

—Porque primero te vi hacerlo —devolvió en tono juguetón.

Diez segundos de silencio incomodo pasaron, ninguno se atrevía a romperlo.

—¿Así que venciste a un Titular? —indagó recordándose del motivo por el que la buscaba.

—Sí —resolvió la duda de modo in-expresivo.

Como deseó no haberlo hecho cuando unos disparos interrogativos llegaron a ella de un entusiasmado Osakada.

—¡Genial! ¿Desde cuándo comenzaste a jugar Tenis? ¿Harás más saques como aquellos? ¿Tienes más técnicas? ¿O solo son esas? ¿Te interesaron los novatos? ¿Qué piensas de Takeshi Momoshiro? ¿Te unirás al Club de Tenis? Seguro que entrarás, ¿ya hiciste la prueba? —y seguían y seguían bombardeando-la.

En ese preciso instante le quedo, más claro que el agua, que Tomohiko Osakada es más hablador que Satoshi Horio.

No obstante hubo una que le impactó.

—¿Tendrás un Club de Fan's? De ser así yo invitaré a personas...  


—Detente —interrumpió la Samurai Junior—, ¿Club de Fan's? ¿Tú el jefe de ello? ¿Qué te crees?

'Sakada la miró como si le hubiera hecho una terrible ofensa.

—¡Yo, Tomohiko Osakada, soy el líder de tú Club de Fan's! —gritó orgulloso auto-nombrase de esa forma— ¡Y mi responsabilidad es que Ryouma Echizen, es decir tú, sepa que siempre estará con su admirador número uno! —terminó también auto-declarándose su más grande admirador.

—Fantástico —habló sarcásticamente.

Para su buena/mala suerte, dependiendo desde donde se vea, Osakada no la oyó.

—Ahora, Princesa Ryou'... —la susodicha no le permitió continuar, otra vez.

—¿Quién te ha dado el permiso de llamarme así? —perfecta contradicción a la citación No me importa cómo me digas, ¿o me equivoco?

—Yo —como diciendo que uno más uno da dos—. Y para que no te alteres, Princesa Ryou', juró solemnemente que sólo te diré así cuándo estemos en privado —calmó/juró Tomohiko.

—Qué consuelo —pronunciaba una irónica Echizen.

—Ahora... ¡Vamos a mi casa, Princesa Ryou'! —prácticamente la arrastró, luego de que se colocará la gorra obviamente.

—Será un largo día —pasó desapercibido su "susurro".

**.**

**Continuará...**

**.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::**

**Comentarios: **Como pudieron a ver notado este es un capítulo original, por decirlo de eso modo. Quitando de que será muy problemático, de ahora en adelante, para nuestra protagonista; para aclarar, esto no es centric-Ryouma. Es sólo que conforme avancen los capítulos habrán más interacción de los otros personajes. Nos leemos pronto, mis queridos lectores, y adiós.

Postdata: Lamento actualizar hasta ahora.


End file.
